


Beginning of the end

by Cirenegs



Series: Riley's journey through the MCU [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Riley Romanoff(OC), here goes nothing, man I have waited too long to finally post this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirenegs/pseuds/Cirenegs
Summary: Riley ignored the uneasiness and continued with her day. She really wished she hadn’t, she was ignorant to the world’s problem and safety and just when she saw the giant donut in the sky, she wished had been ready.Everyone wished that.





	Beginning of the end

**May, 2018**

The apartment always looked too big only for a person, considering it always had 3 bedrooms. For Riley, that apartment meant home, the one she shared with her adoptive mother.

Until a mission to save the world called her in the middle of movie night.

Riley knew her mother had a responsibility with the world and its protection, she knew it since her uncle explained how her mother couldn’t read her a book before bed time most nights when she was younger, she understood and never said a thing about it being unfair for her. She never got to say how she missed her mother and the new family she had gained when the Accords separated them, she never got to fully understand the situation until Tony explained it to her before the authorities tried to take her. The man of Iron prevented that, of course, and it was added to the _“situations that are unfair but have to ignore from now on”._

Riley knew her mother had more responsibilities than taking care of her but that didn’t mean Natasha Romanoff raised her wrong. Her mother taught her to be kind, humble and smart. She taught her how to ride a bike, how to multiply and how to break a nose if somebody treated her bad.

That got her in trouble a lot of times. Still, she got Fury’s respect when he heard how she used it with Clint after he tried to steal her bacon one day he was on nanny duty.

Riley sighed and the faint sound of the TV woke her up from her daydreaming, if she spent more time like that, she was going to be late. Taking her bag, her sweater and turning off the TV, she closed the door behind her and ran downstairs, soon leaving the apartment complex behind.

Midtown High appeared in front of her a few moments later, she smiled as she saw her best friends talking outside by the stairs, knowing they were discussing about a movie or _important stuff _, as they had deemed it. She also knew they had a field trip today; since they were a year above her, she wasn’t able to go with them. At least she got to see them before they left, something felt… Off.

She couldn’t shake the uneasiness off. Her gut was telling her something would happen on that day and she just _wished_ it was wrong.

Riley greeted Michelle, since she was the closest to her. Ned heard her and hugged her, pretending they hadn’t seen each other the day before. Peter high fived her and she passed Stark’s message about an update of the suit, he thanked her. Michelle caught her attention and smirked, pointing to someone.

“There’s your knight in shiny armor.” Riley turned and smiled at Marcus, her boyfriend of a year. They met through Michelle, who happened to have the same class of Chemistry and made Riley trip in front of Marcus. The rest was history. Who would have known Michelle, the same girl who almost broke her nose accidentally on her first day, was the best great matchmaker?

“One year and you still say it every time you see me.” Michelle shrugged and pretender she didn’t care. Marcus turned to Riley. “Missed you.”

“Missed you too.” Riley kissed him and saw her friends made a face of disgust, Peter cringed, Ned was pretending to throw up and Michelle pretended to be dead? “C’mon, don’t make that face.”

Ned and Peter protected themselves from Riley hits. “We’re just messing around, Marcus doesn’t react to our teasing.” Said Peter. “Unless it comes from Michelle.”

Said girl stood proud. “I have privileges, I’m the best friend.”

Ned clicked his tongue. “I beg to differ…” Marcus joined the fight, saying he was _the boyfriend._

“Oh no, this again.” Riley face palmed. Peter’s giggles caught her attention. She turned to him, with a knowing smile on her face. “You know you’re my favorite, right?”

“WHAT?!” The others exclaimed, faking being angry. Riley liked to mess with them.

A teacher called the students and the bell rang inside the building, she was going to be late for 1st period. She hugged each of her friends one last time and got inside the building. She felt the uneasiness growing more and more as her friends got on the bus and disappeared from her sight.

Riley ignored the feeling and continued with her day. She really wished she hadn’t, she was ignorant to the world’s problem and safety and just when she saw the giant donut in the sky, she wished had been ready.

Everyone wished that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I created Riley after reading a lot of fanfics of the MCU and I have grown attach to her since I started writing back in summer 2018. Riley's journey is long and I hope you like this story as much as I have. Enjoy!


End file.
